


what are you waiting for ?

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Just a short drabble, M/M, School Dance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School dance AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are you waiting for ?

Watching Carl dance to the school music was entertaining and beautiful.  
The teen swayed his hips to the music like no one was in the room.  
He swayed with such elegance and perfection that their should be a law against it.

It took all my willpower not to go up to him and claim his lips.

"You should go dance with him!" my best friend Enid said cheerfully.

"E...You know I can't, he doesn't like me, not like that.." I said mournfully.

Mickey snorted as he embraced Enid.

"Stop doubting that he likes you! He does, trust me, he was talking to his friend Sophia and I over heard him say, and I quote, 'Ron is so sweet! And handsome..I'd love to be tapped by that!'" Mickey said batting his eyes in a girly way.

I blushed scarlet, "H-he nev-er said tha-t!" I stammered.

He smirked, "Oh, but he did." 

Enid eyes widened, "Speak of the devil..Look!" she said pointing.

I turned to the direction she was pointing to.  
Carl was coming over here.

"Hey guys!" Carl said happily eyeing me.

"Ello!" Enid said.  
"Sup Grimmy!" Mickey said.  
"Um..Hi.." I said awkwardly.

The song changed to a slow song in the background.

"Dance with me dumbass!" Enid said laughing and dragging Mickey to the dance floor.

I stood up, I'm going to see if he actually likes me, now is a good of time as any.

I held out my hand, put on a brave face and said, "Would you like to dance with me?" I questioned.

Carl's eyes widened as he grabbed my hand, "Thought you'd never ask." he said and dragged me on the dance floor.


End file.
